Roman Polanski
Roman Polanski (born August 18, 1933) is a French-Polish film director, producer, writer, and actor. He was known for such films such as Knife in the Water, and Repulsion. Most of his movies were very polarizing, however. In 1977, Polanski made the tragic descent and raped a thirteen-year-old named Samantha Geimer in Jack Nicholson's house and fled the country and went to France, and he legally became a citizen. During his time in France, he couldn't enter into any other countries due to an agreement with the United States, so he made films in France, though they were not as well-received as his previous works in the United States, which was a mixture of bad luck, and no one being willing enough to fund a movie that had an accused child rapist in the title. While at a ceremony, he was rearrested because of the warrant against him was increasing over the years. He had to finish post-production for one of his films in the prison. He was later released after the Swiss government turned down the extradition request on him. Personal life Polanski was born as Rajmund Roman Thierry Polanski in Paris, France, on August 18th, 1933. He was born to Bula (a painter and sculptor), and Ryszard and he also had a sister. His parents were later taken to a concentration camp, and they both died there. He was later handed around by his family members. He later fell in love with his co-star Sharon Tate, and they were married in 1968. Sadly, Sharon was murdered by the Manson Family in 1969, on Charles Manson's orders. She was eight-and-a-half months pregnant with Polanski's child by the time she and four other people were murdered by Charles Manson and the Family. Polanski's movies became darker as a result of this senseless murder. Other controversies *In 2004, Polanski sued Vanity Fair magazine in London for libel. A 2002 article in the magazine claimed that Polanski promised he would "make another Sharon Tate out of you" in an attempt to seduce a Scandinavian model while he was travelling to Tate's funeral. He received supporting testimony from Mia Farrow, and Vanity Fair "was unable to prove that the incident occurred". Polanski was awarded £50,000 in damages plus some of his legal costs. *In 2010, British actress Charlotte Lewis said that Polanski had "forced himself" on her while she was auditioning for a role in Paris in 1983, when she was 16. In 1999, however, Lewis had given a very different account of events in an interview with the UK's News of the World, which was unearthed by the French daily Libération. In that interview, Lewis asserted that she actually had a six-month tryst with Polanski when she was 17: "I knew that Roman had done something bad in the United States, but I wanted to be his mistress," Lewis said, according to Liberation. "I wanted him probably more than he wanted me." In addition, Lewis never mentioned any sexual abuse, and she said that their relationship ended when Polanski introduced her to Warren Beatty, and she claimed that they soon began an affair. Furthermore, she was cast in Polanski's 1986 film Pirates, appeared at the Cannes film festival on his arm years after the alleged incident, and in an interview the year of the film's release, Lewis stated, "I'd love to have had a romantic relationship with Polanski, and a physical one. You can't help falling in love with him. But he didn't want me that way." *In October 2017, a woman named Renate Langer interviewed by Swiss police said Polanski raped her in Gstaad when she was 15, in 1972. That same month, Marianne Barnard accused Polanski of having assaulted her in 1975, when she was 10 years old. *In November 2019, a French actress named Valentine Monnier said Polanski violently raped her at a ski chalet in Gstaad in 1975. Trivia *Serial killer Rodney Alcala was one of Polanski's film students at New York University. *Polanski and his parents were living in Poland when the Holocaust began in Europe, and they were later forced to live in the Kraków Ghetto. His mother was later sent to the Auschwitz concentration camp, where she was killed. Polanski would use the memory of his mother, her dress and makeup style, as a physical model for Faye Dunaway's character in his film Chinatown (1974). Category:List Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Remorseful Category:Wealthy Category:Living Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Insecure Category:Family of Hero Category:Elderly Category:Fugitives Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Evil vs Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Abusers Category:Artistic Category:Misogynists Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Anti-Religious Category:Rapists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Grey Zone Category:European Villains Category:Cowards Category:Incriminator Category:Adulterers Category:Hypocrites Category:Neutral Evil Category:Paranoid Category:Spouses